User blog:CureLightning/Mahou Tsukai movie review
Hey guys! I'm back with another review! This time, I will be reviewing the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure movie! To be honest, I wasn't sure how to feel about Mofurun becoming a Cure at first but I don't mind now. It was just for the movie anyway. Anyway, I'll start by talking about the story... Story The story for the movie is pretty simple. There is a once a century festival in the Magic world and of course the girls are going to the festival. At the festival, there is a Wishing Stone which will grant the wish of one lucky person (or bear). Of course Mofurun is chosen but then she is taken by the evil teddy bear, Dark Matter. Mirai is completely torn by the loss of Mofurun and goes to look for her with Riko and Kotoha following. The movie mostly switches off between scenes of Mofurun and the girls. And towards the end, Mofurun becomes a Cure (honestly not a spoiler at this point XD)But the whole end where they fight the big boss was a bit of a mess. Mainly because of the lousy powerup and attack name. Overall the story isn't bad. At least this movie has a story XD Animation and Music Anyone who knows me well enough by know may know that I love music and animation. Both of these were pretty good in the movie. There were some great, catchy songs like Sparkling Vows, The Right Way to Use Magic, and Two Dreams. My favorite out of the bunch is Sparkling Vows for sure! The OST is kinda the same as the show but that's kinda expected at this point. The animation was really nice though even if the opening animation was kinda sloppy but it's just the way the artstyle is animated sometimes. It just looks funny. Fight Scenes and comedy A lot of people don't like Mahou Tsukai because of the fight scenes in the show. Well, if you want some great action, watch the movie! The fight between Cure Mofurun and Dark Matter was super amazing and it felt like a Futari wa fight scene since it was so intense and I loved it! There were certain parts of the movie that were actually kinda funny! Pretty Cure has some funny scenes (did you not see the most recent All Stars movie?) and the fruit scene was actually pure gold. Mirai's face was killing me! It wasn't all completely random and boring at all! Overall thoughts Overall, the movie was way better than I thought it would be! It was actually very enjoyable and it almost made me cry too. Even if you didn't like Mahou Tsukai, I'm sure you can at least enjoy this movie like I did. I'm not a fan of Mahou Tsukai anyway ^^'But it was kinda obvious when *SPOILER* Kumata was revelaed to be Dark Matter in disguise. That poor bear, I actually liked him. It's not the best Pretty Cure movie but it's worth watching! Also, before the movie be sure to check out the Cure Miracle and Mofurun lesson short! It's actually really fun and for the Go! Pri fans, Cure Flora makes a cameo! Well, I hope you enjoyed this review! Have a nice day (or night)! Category:Blog posts